how the prince got his coat
by stardiva
Summary: Here's chap 27 finally , this story is from the ianto and the prince universe. enjoy. Pcjanto this is for you... Happy new year..
1. Chapter 1

As I stood in the station's railway yard, I brush a tear from my eye. My best friend Prince Jackson Harkness was leaving that day for Military school. It was only going to be for a year. I had been shocked when Jack told me the week before. It was four months before we became a couple. I was just begining to discover my feelings for Jack. Was I falling in love with my prince? I only knew i didn't want him to go, "Yani I don't want to go but father wants me to." He touched my face tenderly "I'll miss you" I smiled faintly "Me too." His soft lips grazed my temple. I closed my eyes at the mere touch of those lips.

I held him in my arms that night under our tree on my family's estate. We sat there in a comfortable silence .But as i sat there ,suddenly I couldn't help smiling. "Yani, i just told you i am being shipped off to military school and you're smiling? What gives?" I looked at him " Jack no i am not happy you're leaving . I am just picturing what my Prince is going look like in his uniform." He chuckled as he swatted me. "Oh shut up." We sat under that tree and watched the sun come up.

While we stood there at the station, He cupped my chin in his hand "Yani, Its only for a year. I will write my best friend every day. And you can come and visit. " He kissed my cheek "You are my best friend my yani. No matter what happens we are a part of each other." I put my arms around him and drew him in my arms and hugged him close. "I miss you already Sire." He kissed me softly on the lips. "Stop Callling me sire,:"

We both smiled through our tears."Yes Sire." I watched as he left my side and boarded his train. I stood as it pulled out hoping to catch sight of him as it did. "Yani." I heard his voice over the hub, I looked and there he stood at the door of the last car.

I waved at him "Hurry back to me." He nodded "I promise,"He smiled the Harkness smile that alway found its way in to my heart." i'm coming back." He blew me a kiss and soon i lost sight of him. To my self I whispered as I touched my lips where he had kissed me "You better Sire." I smiled to my self and knew then I had indeed fallen in love with my prince and I knew he would be back.

When i got home i went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. My eyes filled with tears. I looked over at my night stand and stared at the picture I kept of Jack. I took it and held it to my chest and soon cried my self to sleep.

blimey what is it with me writing angst for this series? i don't like angst ( the next chap will be a lot more fluffy.

ok this is about my Ianto and the prince series. but its a stand alone. but you may want to read the orginal ( which is also being worked on)

there will be one more chap here. ( i wanted to tell how the prince got his Raf coat.)

this is for the three usual suspects ( they know who they are.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of months went by. The royal family had arranged for me to go and see Jack every weekend. I would every friday, board a early morning train for the 2hour journey and stay until early monday morning. I knew the reason was that Jack's parents wanted me to keep a eye on him. I didn't care, as long as I could spend time with him.

On my first visit as I sat in my seat on the 7am train. I glanced at my watch,it was half past eight. We were to arrive at Maxwell station at Nine. I had a half an hour to wait, so i pulled out a book and began to read, Just then my phone began to buzz, I looked at who it was from "How much longer,J" I smiled to my self as I respond "Will be there soon Sire, in about 30 minutes. Yani"

I waited for the response I knew I would get ,and sure enough "Oy, Quit calling me Sire. Your prince commands it." I smiled to my self as I put my book away and glanced out the window as the train rambled on. "Maxwell Pulling in to Maxwell station."

I took a breath and looked out the window. I got up and got my over night bag and started down the ailse. I stepped off the train and looked around. People passed me by, I wandered for a few minutes searching for a familar face. I was just about to go to the information booth to see if I could page him.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw a familar figure coming towards me. I headed towards the form, the person seemed to be looking around like he too was looking for some one familar. Our eyes met and knew each other instantly. "Jack." I mouthed. I heard "Yani."

Suddenly he came running to my side and threw his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes as I heard "Oh Yani I've missed you"I buried my face in his shoulder. I felt his hands running through my looked at me.

" I am glad you're here," He took my bag, "Come on lets get you settled so we can have some fun." We got to his car and got in. As he started it he looked at me and grinned "Ready?" I nodded as I did up my seat belt."Ready as I'll ever be,"

I looked at him,and whistled softly. " I really like that coat." He looked down at it. " Its part of my uniform. its a RAF coat. I was going to wear my uniform but I thought I'd try it with a pair of jeans and a white Tee shirt." The blue in the coat did suit him. "It brings out the colour of your eyes."

He grinned and crossed his eyes "Only my right. I hate what it does to the left." I laughed at this as he spoke again. " OH and I talked to my science teacher Martha Jones and asked her if she could get me a Red unit cap. I think you might look good in it." I blushed "Really? well red is my colour." He chuckled and put his hand on my knee."Yeah I thought we could you know... Dabble while you're here."

ok here is the second chap

what do you think of it?

special this is for you

as well of course my teaboi and Annica.

ok this is part of my ianto and his prince universe

should i continue this story?

and don't worry special the orginal is being thought of but i have hit a wall about the auction.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can , you know dabble." I looked at him in surprise. While we weren't dating as such, from the day we came out to each other we often held hands and cuddled but that was it. Jack would often kiss my cheek and every once in a while we would share quick kisses on the lips. But we never tried being together intimately. We never pressured each other even when we played Naked hide and seek.

He kissed my hand as he drove " By the way. there is a dance tonight, wanna come with?" I looked at him as he continued "Its nothing fancy, Just a welcome back to school thing." I nodded as he pulled in to the dorm building where he was staying. " Great," we went up to his dorm room, it was plain and simple and had two twin beds.

Jack didn't have a roomate so it was decorated to suit his taste, complete with a micro wave oven and a small fridge.I set my bag on one of the beds, and sat down on it. Jack glanced at his watch "Shit, I have two classes to go to, the first starts in twenty minutes. Will you be ok? I will be back at 1pm and we can grab some lunch."

I nodded "Jack I'll be fine. I'll have a nap and work on my own homework till you get back." He smiled as he kissed my cheek "Count on you to bring your homework with you," he took my hands in his own and looked at me "I'll be back at one, promise," I walked him to the door and we said our good byes "I'll be here , Have a good day."

Soon i was alone, I had some math homework to finish up so I at at Jack's desk, I glanced at my watch when I was done. It was ten and I was alittle sleepy so I went over to one of the beds and lay down on it. I soon drifted off to sleep.

( this next part is in Jack's point of veiw)

I glanced at my watch, ten minutes till class was over and then I could get back to my Ianto Jones. My first class was maths then i had history. My history teacher Mister Weevil yelled at me twice for not paying attention. the second time I had muttered under my breath "Maybe if you made class more interesting, you fucking moron we might all pay attention." I heard some of the class snigger at glared at me."Watch it Harkness you are this close to getting kicked out of my class," I was about to retort when just then the bell rang , I jumped up and grabbed my books and ran out of the building, I headed to my car , and went back to my dorm room and Ianto.

I opened the door quietly and entered the room . I looked over on the bed and smiled. Ianto was sound asleep on one of the twin after locking the door, I took off my coat and shoes and crawled in beside him and snuggled in close like I had when we were kids. I had never told him but that first day in the school yard , I fell in love with him. Even when I didn't know I was gay, this young man stole my heart.

Even when he was going out with that jerk Mark Smith ( it had broken my heart to see them together but I had stayed quiet) When I had found out about what Mark had been doing to my Best friend. And had seen it for myself. I was livid, I had wanted to hurt Mark. That such a man could hurt my Ianto, my beautiful gentle Yani. I had helped him get away from Mark. As I had tended to Ianto that day, I wanted to tell him I loved him. But I didn't want to frighten him nor was I sure he felt the same.

As I lay with him now, I gentley kissed his neck then I whispered "Yani. Time to wake up ." Sleepily he opened his eyes and looked at me just as sleepily " Hi, you're back." I longed to take him right there and make him mine. Laying there with him I longed to make love to my best friend. But I didn't. Instead I kissed his neck and murmured " Yep!This is nice. what do you say we stay like this for the afternoon then go out for dinner then head to the dance?" He agreed and soon we fell asleep lost in our own little world of dreams.

Ok the next chap will return to Ianto's Pov.)

hope you all like. this is for all the fans of Ianto and the prince.

enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

( we now return to Ianto's point of view)

I ran a comb through my hair and smoothed out my shirt. I was dressed in a red dress shirt , a thin black tie and a pair of formfitting black jeans and a pair of red high top sneakers . In my left earlobe was the diamond stud Jack had given to me for my 16th birthday. I knew he wore the other one in his. I glanced in the bathroom mirror and straightened out my collar. I was made aware of a figure behind me in the door way.

I caught sight of Jack behind me, he whistled "Damn Jones, you are looking hawt!" He snapped his fingers." looking damn hot." He came up behind me and put his hands on my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I felt his hands cupping my ass and it made my breath catch. I was indeed falling in love with him.

He nuzzled my neck and I turned to look at him "You're looking pretty good your self there Sire " And it was true. he had on a white dress shirt (unbuttoned at the collar and a black pair of leather pants ( formfitting ) and his RAF coat and a pair of brown loafers. He kissed my cheek "We are going to be the hottest blokes there," He took hold of my hand and we headed out the door .

When we got there we headed inside. We were greeted at the door by the young woman selling tickets. "Hey Costello,who do I gotta kiss to get a free pass for me and my gorgeous friend here." He leaned in towards her and pursed his lips at her. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand " Oh Fuck off Harkness. and just pay me the ten bucks." She turned to me "Hi I'm Susie Costello and You are?' I extended my hand "Jones, Ianto Jones. Nice to meet you miss Costelllo."

She smiled warmly " Ahh such manners. Please call me Susie. So Jones Ianto Jones , Whats a polite piece of a gentleman Icandie like you, doing with prince Rudeness here?" Sticking his tongue out at her, Jack draped his arm around my shoulder and ushered me away before I could answer. I grinned as I looked at him as he kissed my cheek. "New Friend of yours?" He rolled his eyes " Hardly" He said "Real ice queen that one is. You can freeze ice on her ass." I laughed at this as he lead the way in to the gym where the dance was being held.

As we made our way to a empty bench Jack kept his arm around my waist and looped his finger in my belt loops. We sat down together, I looked around, there were several people on the dance floor dancing to the music. A slow song came on "Wanna dance?" I hesitated but then I saw several gay couples on the dance floor .

"Come on Yani ," He coaxed as he put his hand on my knee "you know you want to. Please?" He looked at me with those beauitful eyes and did the Harkness family pout that we both knew I couldn't resist even though I often wanted to. I relented and let him take my hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Jack drew me in to his arms and together we swayed to the music.I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. I drank in his scent that I could never figure out what it was. I heard him sigh and whisper"I am glad you're here.I think I could fall in love with you." I looked at him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips. I then put my head back on his shoulder as I whispered " I think I could too."

ok ok i know i know weird spot again right?

the next chap will be more of the dance. (and special i got a idea about the songs in the orginal for the auction.I just need to think about it)

enjoy. ( oh and the school Jack is going to is sort of a military school meets high school)


	5. Chapter 5

I put my head back on my shoulder"I think I could too."We danced some more and just hung out with some of Jack's classmates. Jack flirted with everyone, male and female. I watched as he made everyone laugh and a few blush with his joking and his teasing. He was holding court over the others. Very much like the king I knew he was going to be one day. The slow dances however were reserved for me. With all the flirting he did , He made sure everyone knew whose guest I was.

When Jack went to get us both sodas, One of the guys, Grey Harwoods tried to make a move on me. He leaned in learingly."Hello sunshine, fancy a kiss?" I polietly told him no. But he persisted" Come on love give us some suger." I tried to move away as I felt his hand on my knee. I panicked , at the time, part of me was still reeling from the abuse I had dealt with in my relationship with Mark. Weakly I said no again. I looked around for Jack. Grey's hand was now inches away from my Jean's zipper.

Just then Jack came back with the soda and he saw this. Since Mark, Jack had become protective of me. I heard Jack's roar "Oy Get your hands off Ianto,Asshat."Jack took hold of him and pulled him off me. He glared at Grey "Back off Harwoods. Ianto isn't interested in the likes of you. Besides He's with me." He looked at Harwoods threatingly "Have I made my self clear?" Harwoods nodded as he got up and left in search of another victim.

Jack put his arms around me "You, ok Yani ? I'm here shhh its ok. Grey thinks he's gods gift to the school. Got a new flash for him." Jack looked at me worriedly "You sure your ok?" I nodded as I took a sip of the soda he had gotten me and leaned in Jack's arms."I am now that you're back. Thanks." He kissed my forehead and nuzzled my neck "Welcome. Had to protect my Yani." We sat together listening to the music and sipping the sodas Jack had gotten us.

He stood and looked at me"Well this is boring. Wanna go back to the dorm? and get a pizza?"I nodded "Got any playgirl?" He smirked " Don't I always?" I giggled as I took hold of his hand and let him lead me out of the dance " Yep."came my response.

Once we got to Jack's dorm, We got ready for bed and then lay on our beds and ate the pizza and sodas we had gotten. Then we faced each other , as we did, Jack took a flask out of his night stand." Care for some Sneaky pete? It's father's best nepoline brandy."I nodded as l took it and took a swig. "Shit, Cough syrup time again."

Jack laughed at this " You never could hold your booze." I threw a pillow at him "Oh fuck off Grandpa." He sat up and looked at me "Oy did you just call me a Grandda there mister Jones?" I smiled teasingly "Well Sire, while we were dancing I did see some grey hair." He leaped off his bed and pounced on my bed and gently sat on me "Oh yeah is that so. you are soo gonna pay for that." I giggled as I looked up at him. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do?"

He grinned wickedly " You forget I know each and every one of your body's tickled spots." I looked at him wide eyed ( Jack knew I hated to be tickled) " You wouldn't dare." He leaned over me his lips dangerously yet deliously close to mine. His hands resting on the matress over my shoulders."Oh wouldn't I? "

ok again sorry about the bit of Ianto angst but Jack is protecting our yani for us,

ok and i think i need to explain the term Sneaky pete

it comes from the movie grease, it's said in the sleep over at Frenchies and Rizzo pulls out a bottle of wine and says Ok how bout a bit of sneaky pete to get the party going.

Its one of my fave lines.

there will be more chaps and also for the orginal.

this is for special and for annica and for alex aka my own darling teaboi.

please review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

As we lay there, I heard him mumble in his sleep "My Yani teddy bear,wam and cozy. Mommy, I want my Yani, Can I keep him? Mommy please?" I smiled and gentley put my hands The next morning I woke up and found Jack sound asleep next to me in the twin bed. We had fallen asleep after we had gotten home from a dance at Jack's school. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. We were both still in our t shirts and pajama bottoms. We had a blanket over us as well.

on his"Yes Jack, you may keep your Yani Teddy bear."He sighed contently as he mumbled "Thank you mommy. I wove you Yani." I felt his nose against the bare skin on my neck. His breath felt warm and soft on my skin. It felt nice and I closed my eyes and soon joined him in dreams.

A little while later we got up and dressed and went out for breakfast. Jack took me to a local greasey was called the Rift. It was owned by a small young Blonde woman whom Jack introduced me, Rose Tyler by name. She extended her hand and greeted me." Hello Love. Welcome to the Rift." I smiled "Glad to meet you Ms Tyler." She smiled "Duck, My mom's Ms Tyler. Call me Rose. Every one does." She looked at me "And you are?" I gave my answer "Jones,Ianto Jones."

She smiled "Well right this way boys." She then lead us to a booth. She smiled and winked "Only the Best for Captain Sexy here and his dashing compainion." Jack winked as he grinned "He is dashing you have to give him that." I felt myself blush deeply as Rose asked "So, Jack tells me you're from the Boshane province." I nodded as she continued" Nice part of the world is that. "

I nodded "lived there all my life. I work in my family's business. Me dad owns his own line of men's clothing shop, he can tell the inside measurement of a man's inside seam while the man was still at the shop's door. Jack looked at me and grinned wickedly "Ahh the family eye. Remind me to test it some time." I blushed deeply as Rose giggled " You were right Jack. Red is his colour."

She looked at the two of us " Had a boyfriend from there John smith owns a quaint little resturant called the Tardis. Do you know it?" I nodded "We go there all the time. Great burgers, and the coffee's great too." She nodded " Yeah sounds about right. I keep trying to get ahold of him but he never comes on line and i have tried to phone him but it keeps saying its out of service." she looked distant "I wish i could get a hold of him. I think if I were to ever to get a hold of him , First I might kiss him then I might kill him." She smiled "When you see him , tell him hey for me. And that i miss him. " Jack smiled "Will do,"

I sipped the coffee she had brought for us. I had to admit, it was quite good. Rose left us to tend to her other customers. I glanced at Jack " Jack,You're up to something ." He looked at me"Who me? up to something, Do I look like I'm up something?" he smiled his thousand watt smile. I looked at him thoughtfully "No Jack you don't look like you up to anything but when you aren't up to anything, thats when your usually up to something, Now spill it,what are you up to , Jack?" Jack laughed at this and kissed my cheek "Oh Yani, you know me so well," He sat back and looked over at Rose "I think I might just have to invite miss Tyler to Boeshane for a visit."

ok another chapter with a weird ending.

so i was thinking that she might be a surprise in at a certain auction, what do you think?

soo how'd you like?

special this is for you


	7. Chapter 7

Rose left us to tend to her other customers. I glanced at Jack " Jack,You're up to something ." He looked at me"Who me? up to something, Do I look like I'm up something?" he smiled his thousand watt smile. I looked at him thoughtfully

"No Jack you don't look like you up to anything but when you aren't up to anything, thats when your usually up to something, Now spill it,what are you up to , Jack?" Jack laughed at this and kissed my cheek "Oh Yani, you know me so well," He sat back and looked over at Rose "I think I might just have to invite miss Tyler to Boeshane for a visit."

We got up from our seats, and Jack paid the then said good bye to Rose, who waved as we headed out the door. Jack took hold of my hand as we walked along main street. I could feel him staring at me. Our eyes met and I smiled softly and shyly as I always did when my prince looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He saw the blush in my cheek " Oy don't go getting all shy on me there, Jones. Too late for that." I laughed "Yep, kinda. Since first grade." He laughed "Darn right."

He nuzzled my neck as he smiled. Then we walked in a comfortable silence. We reached a local park .We walked the boardwalk along the lake . We came to a bench on which we sat down and looked out at the view of the lake. Jack put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ianto, you ever, ever thought what it would be like to have sex with someone?" I looked at him " Sometimes." I hung my head and avoided his gaze. He looked at me with the same look he had given me the day he had made me tell him about Mark. He gave me his "Talk to me ."look.

He gently rubbed my neck "Yani, Mark... when you were with him, did he, I mean did he ever force you to..." I looked at him and smiled sadly "You want to know did he ever rape me. Or try to? Is that it?" Jack nodded " Did he? because if he did I will hunt him down and kill him." I smiled as I took his face in my hands "No,Jack he did not rape me. He did try a couple of times to asault me both sexually and physically. But I managed to fight him off. He only ever managed to hit it was happening, I felt alone and scared. not sure what to do."

I smiled a little brighter as I gazed in my Prince's face. " But then , Just as it seemed like all was lost. That I might have to given in to his demands in order to survive. That was when a brave, beautiful young Torchwood prince ( My prince) came charging in and rescued me."He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek."And I would do it again." He kissed me softly on the lips. He drew me close and I nestled in his arms. "This is nice Yani." I sighed contently "Yeah it is." It was nice, nice just to sit in the arms of my best friend and enjoying the day and each other. That was how we spent the rest of the afternoon.

Ok weird chap. and weird ending i know.

this is sort of a filler chap.

and yes special f and whitecrossgirl, I am working on the auction chap of ianto and the prince . this is for you two.

but this chap came leaping out. how should i continue this?

i was thinking about a night on the town for the boys. might bring the PINK ALIEN in.

hope you like.

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

He kissed me softly on the lips. He drew me close and I nestled in his arms. "This is nice Yani." I sighed contently "Yeah it is." It was nice, nice just to sit in the arms of my best friend and enjoying the day and each other. That was how we spent the rest of the afternoon.

That night we went out to a local nightclub called the PINK ALIEN for dinner and lead me to a table for two. He pulled out my chair for me,I thanked him and he kissed my forehead ( I closed my eyes in the sheer pleasure of his lips on my skin.)

I watched him sit down in the chair across from me. He reached for my hand and gently stroked my thumb with his as he gazed quietly at me. Blushing under his stare, I looked at him puzzled. I found him quiet, almost too quiet for my liking. He was never quiet when we went out. He was the flamboyant one. The one who strutted like a peacock. I was the one who normally hung back. This time, I was the one who got up from my seat and extended my hand" Would you dance with me My Lord.?"

He smiled at me at the use of the other nickname I had for him. He rose and smiled that thousand watt Harkness smile. I then lead him to the dance floor and put my arms about his waist. I felt him put his head on my shoulder. I heard him sigh my name as he held me close. Ah , I smiled to my self. So that was it. There was nothing wrong with my prince. He was just letting me lead tonight . To see where I would take him.I felt his hands resting on my ass. I sighed I loved it when he did that.

He lifted his head and looked deeply in to my eyes. Our foreheads touched, and again his lips were dangerously yet deliciously close to mine. "Oh god." I thought "Please please let him kiss me .Please.' I then felt his hands running through my hair and I sighed contently as he placed on my lips a soft kiss. It was at that moment when I felt his lips gently carassing mine such as a lover might. He smiled as the kiss ended,and I think at that moment we became a unoffical offical couple. It was then I realized, it wasn't men I wanted . It was just him. My dashing Torchwood prince. I knew in my heart, I wanted my Torchwood prince for now and for always.

OK here is another filler chap.

its just a chap to keep ianto and his prince ideas coming

and yes i am trying to work on more ianto and the prince the orignal story ( am working on the auction)

Does any one have any suggestions for how to continue this story

special F , whitecross this is for you.

and also for my two torchwood buds annica and my own teaboi ( miracleboi) love ya .

be kind and review.


	9. Chapter 9

It was at that moment when I felt his lips gently carassing mine such as a lover might. He smiled as the kiss ended,and I think at that moment we became a unoffical offical couple. It was then I realized, it wasn't men I wanted . It was just him. My dashing Torchwood prince. I knew in my heart, I wanted my Torchwood prince for now and for always.

(this next bit is in Jacks pov, Why? because i said so.)

As we held each other close, I gently nuzzled his neck . 'God I love him.' I think to myself. How I longed to make love to my young walshman. I longed to make his body mine. But I never appoached the subject . Nor did I ever try anything to make him uncomfortable.I did not want to lose my best friend by making stupid mistakes. I refused to try and force him in to any thing like his so called Ex boyfriend Mark the Jerk had tried.

When we had talked about having sex with some one earlier, I had wished I could have come clean to Ianto and professed my undying love to him, to tell my best friend I have loved him since that first day we had met on the school play ground and he had saved me from getting kissed by a girl. I chuckled at the that day Mary Bennet never tempted to kiss either one of us again.

He now looks at me with his gorgeous doe eyes and smiled. I returned the smile as I gently caressed his well taylored ass. I kissed him fully on the lips. "Oh Yani." Our foreheads touched and we gazed at each other as I cupped his face in my hands he spoke softly " Can we go back to your room." I smiled as I lead the way out and we headed to my car and then we headed back to my dorm room.

When we got there we pushed my two twin beds together,like we often did at home. We soon stripped down to T shirts and boxers drinking sodas and lay together talking. I found my self with my chin resting on his shoulder with my arms around his body. I gently kissed his neck. He,my darling Ianto looked at me again with his doelike eyes that capture my very heart and claim it as his own.I felt his fingers run along my chest.

Our lips touched and we shared a passionate kiss . When the kiss was done he nestled in my arms and closed his eyes "Oh Sire I think i have fallen in love with y ..." He drifted off mid sentence and fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed his forehead " I think I have fallen for you too My yani" I made a vow on my heart that if any one dared to hurt him they would have me to deal with. I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding the young man who unknownly had my heart.

ok here we go another filler chapt ( again was going to tend to my other fics but this one came out.)

again i had no idea where this came from.

special, whitecross and yes irishheart you too this is for you.

there will be other chaps i just had to write this

and white cross i like your idea bout the red unit cap.

again hope you like this. and irish i;m thinking on some of your idea just have to think on it.


	10. Chapter 10

I made a vow on my heart that if any one dared to hurt him they would have me to deal with. I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding the young man who unknownly had my heart.

the next part is in ianto's point of view.

I open my eyes sleepily and see that I am nestled in two bare arms. I also feel soft warm breath on my bare neck. I put my hands on the bare arms and sighed contently. We had never made love but I always felt safe in these arms, protected in these arms.

I smilled to myself as I felt my prince stir and bury his face in my neck.I heard him softly murmur "MMM Yani teddy bear warm and snuggly" I gently stroked his arms and turned my head to face him. I gently kissed his nose. He sleepily open his eyes and smiled at me."MMM Morning Yani. What time is it?" I adjusted myself so I was still in his arms but facing him. "Still early." I could feel his hand resting on my bare back. I sighed at the mere touch of the hand on my skin.

I looked at my prince shyly as his other hand gently touched my cheek. "This is so nice just the two of us alone in this room, safe from the outside world." I so wanted to give my self to him then and there but there was the tiny part of me that was scared. Kissing and cuddling with Jack while laying in this bed in our pajamas was one thing, But the act of actual sex terrified me. But he never pressured me and tried to make advances like Mark did. Where Mark had been cruel and forceful and domineering, Jack was faithful and understanding of how I felt. While he never treated me with kid gloves , he was protective of me and our relationship.

ok short chap i know but its kinda a filler chap

hope you like it. whitecross? specialf? what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

I so wanted to give my self to Jack then and there but there was the tiny part of me that was scared. Kissing and cuddling with Jack while laying in this bed in our pajamas was one thing, But the act of actual sex terrified me. But he never pressured me and tried to make advances like Mark did. Where Mark had been cruel and forceful and domineering, Jack was faithful and understanding of how I felt. While he never treated me with kid gloves , he was protective of me and our relationship.

the next part will be in Jack's pov why? cause i say so. thats why.

A little while later we went to the Rift for some breakfast. Rose greeted us and seated us at a cozy booth. I sat across from him with my chin in my hand and could not help just staring at the gorgeous Welsh man sitting across from me. I noticed him blushing as I took his hand in mine. As we sat there sipping our sodas, I began to serenade him.

YOU KNOW THAT ONE DAY I FOUND OUT , THAT I WANT TO SHOW YOU WHAT MY LOVE IS ALL ABOUT. PLEASE YANI I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SOME ONE WHO IS LIVING JUST FOR YOU.

He blushed slightly as I brought his hand to my lips. I kissed it tenderly. He smiled the soft shy smile that had charmed me when we were five. I was just about to lean over to kiss him and tell him I loved him when Rose stopped by with a package. "Jack, this was just delivered here by messenger for you." I smiled at her "OH thanks Rose. Been waiting for this." I took it from her and she left. I then handed Ianto the package. "For you my Yani. I thought you might look good in this."

Ok i know this is another short chap ( gee now i wonder whats in the package that might look good on Ianto hmmmmm thats a tough one.)

but if you put it with the other chap i posted today it can counted as one long one.

i think i should have named this series the prince's courtship of ianto .

the song is one boy from the musical bye bye birdie. ( tweeked of course)

well white? special? what do you think ?


	12. Chapter 12

I was just about to lean over to kiss him and tell him I loved him when Rose stopped by with a package. "Jack, this was just delivered here for you." I smiled at her "OH thanks Rose. Been waiting for this." I took it from her and she left. I then handed Ianto the package. "For you my Yani. I thought you might look good in this."

The next bit is in Ianto's pov

Jack smiled as he handed me the package. I looked at him puzzled. "Jack, what is this? Whats the occasion? what are you up to?"He smiled at me that charming disarming smile "Just open it Yani" I rolled my eyes "You are such a bossy boots sometimes you know that right?"He laughed "You wouldn't have me any other way. And you know it." I rolled my eyes as I started to open the package "So what is this?" A smile crept over my features when I saw what it was. It was a Red Unit cap. I smiled at my prince as I picked it up.

Jack looked at me dreamily "Put it on for me Yani. Please?" I smiled coyly as I placed it on my head "As you wish SIRE." I struck a poise."Well?" Jack whistled as he leaned over and kissed my cheek, " Adorable and sexy as usual. I always thought red was your colour."

He gently touch my cheek and I leaned in to my prince's hand. He was making it so easy to fall in love with him. Jack looked at me lovingly " It suites you Yani. " I struck another pose and Jack got his cell phone out and took a picture. Then he got up and slide in beside me "Now one of us together."

He put his arm around my shoulder and took the picture. Jack looked at the photo then back at me. I could feel my self blushing under his stare. "Sire your staring again." He smiled as he touched my arm "Can't help it Yani" I smiled shyly as he cupped my face in my hands and kissed me fully on the lips.

He then sat back ,but I noticed he seemed sad. "Jack? whats wrong?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes."I don't want you to go tomorrow." I leaned back and put my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me. I spoke softly,

"Jack, I don't want to go either but I will be back on friday and we can Skype every night. I promise." He sighed heavily " Its not the same. I want to be going to a normal highschool. I Hate Miltary school. I hate being away from my family and you. I want to hang out in the school cafeteria with my best friend. I want to make out with him in the back of history class." I both blushed and laughed at this last part " Then I guess we better talk to your parents cause your best friend wants that too."

ok weird spot here.

but I am posting it any way. what do you think?

now how to get our prince home?

white? got any ideas?


	13. Chapter 13

I spoke softly,

"Jack, I don't want to go either but I will be back on friday and we can Skype every night. I promise." He sighed heavily " Its not the same. I want to be going to a normal highschool. I Hate Miltary school. I hate being away from my family and you. I want to hang out in the school cafeteria with my best friend. I want to make out with him in the back of history class." I both blushed and laughed at this last part " Then I guess we better talk to your parents cause your best friend wants that too."

the next bit is in Jack;s pov

I slammed my truck door shut and began hitting the dashboard. "Son of a bitch. its not fair its not fair." It was monday afternoon, my best friend , My Ianto Jones , The love of my heart had just boarded a train heading back home to our home province. He had left my side, after we had shared emotional hugs and a good bye kiss. I had stood watching as the train carrying him left my sight. I bit back my tears as I watched it leave. 'Oh Yani ." I sighed to my self wiping the tears I felt in my eyes "I miss you all ready.' I sang softly to my self.

ALL AT ONCE IT'S HIM FOR ME. AND ALL AT ONCE, THERE'S BLOSSOMS ON EACH TREE. IT'S SO THRILLING AND SO NEW TO ME. THIS LOVE THIS ENCHANTMENT THAT HE DOES TO ME AND FOREVER IN HIS SPELL I'LL BE. ALL AT ONCE ITS HIM, ITS HIM FOR ME.

I went back to my dorm room I didn't care about my classes , I wanted to be by myself. Last night Both Ianto and I had tried to convince my parents to let me come home to attend school. But they had refused stating it was too late in the school year and that I was to stay and attend school as was agreed. I had cursed and ranted but Ianto had put his arm around me and had calmed me down by promising that he would get me through the school year.

I had smiled at him as he spoke "Jack its only six months and I will visit every week like we planned and we will talk every night that I am home and away from you via SKYPE. On our friendship. I promise. And there is always next year. " I had smiled at this weakly but had agreed .

I now laid on my bed and held the pillow close to me breathing in the scent that was my best friend. I looked over at the picture on my night stand. It was a framed picture of Ianto in the red unit cap that I had taken yesterday, Ianto had bought me a small silver frame and put it in it. I picked up the picture and smiled as I looked at it and traced it with my finger. "Oh Yani, i was right . Red is your colour.

" SO MENY THINGS TO TELL HIM. I WANT TO MAKE HIM TO SEE. THE LOVE THATS IN MY HEART. BUT IT'S POSSIBLE THAT HE MIGHT TURN AWAY FROM ME"

shit shit what is it with me and this fic that i am making sad chaps? ok thats it i am getting the prince of boeshane home and right quick and back with his yani.

hope you all don't mind if i jump this story six months ahead I have to get him home.

white? special F? what do you think?

the two songs are All at once from the cliff richard' s movie summer holiday.

and the second is can you feel the love tonight from the lion king.

hope you like this chap ( am trying to write another chap for the orginal ianto and the prince but am stuck ) I hope this tides you over.


	14. Chapter 14

I now laid on my bed and held the pillow close to me breathing in the scent that was my best friend. I looked over at the picture on my night stand. It was a framed picture of Ianto in the red unit cap that I had taken yesterday, Ianto had bought me a small silver frame and put it in it. I picked up the picture and smiled as I looked at it and traced it with my finger. "Oh Yani, i was right . Red is your colour.

" SO MENY THINGS TO TELL HIM. I WANT TO MAKE HIM TO SEE. THE LOVE THATS IN MY HEART. BUT IT'S POSSIBLE THAT HE MIGHT TURN AWAY FROM ME"

Next part is in Jack's pov. and its six months later

"Good morning young master Harkness. " I smile as the station attendant Mr Webster greeting me warmly "Here to met your young man?" I laughed as I nodded "Yeah, But this time my young man is staying for more then three days." Ianto was coming for the week( the school year for him was over while I still had one more week, So he was coming to stay the week then together we would head back home to the Boshane province. )

I glanced at my watch . It was 845am, Mister Webster glanced at his time piece as I spoke " Is the 7am train on schedule?" He smiled "Not to worry , young master Harkness, the train will be on time. and so will your young man." Smiling at me as he took his leave of me bidding me good morning. Leaving me alone to wait.

I sat down on a bench and waited for the train I took out my cell phone and sent the following text "Missing you. J" I waited and soon got a reply " Patiences my lord. I will be there in a few. Yani" I smiled as I shut my phone and put it in my pocket .

I'M WAITING FOR THE ONE LOVE, THAT HAS POSSESSED ME, ONE LOVE THAT IS THRILLING ME THROUGH. IANTO MY HEART KEEPS SINGING OF ONE LOVE, ONLY YOU. ITS ONE SONG MY HEART KEEPS SINGING OF ONE LOVE. IANTO ,ONLY FOR YOU.

Suddenly in the distance I heard the train whistle, marking its arrivel. I smiled as I spoke softly "Yani.'

I'M WAITING, FOR THE MAN I LOVE. FOR HIM TO COME TO ME TODAY.I'M HOPING , AND I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF THE NICE THINGS HE'LL SAY. I'M WAITING FOR THE MAN I LOVE TO FIND ME TODAY.

I watched as the train pulled up and stopped. I watched as people got off of the train. I looked around "Where are you?" Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder 'Looking for me Sire." I looked around and was greeted by the person I wanted to see. My Ianto. Hugging him close and kissing him full on the lips. "Oh Sire." I heard him sigh. Scoldingly mockingly, I whispered 'Oy quit calling me Sire."

ok weird spot

but rest assured there is more chaps.

hope you like.

oh the song is from the walt Disney movie Snow white. Hope its ok.

White? special? what do you think?( I am still trying to get Ianto and the prince auction chaps written but this is me trying to get in to it

again hope you like.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder 'Looking for me Sire." I looked around and was greeted by the person I wanted to see. My Ianto. Hugging him close and kissing him full on the lips. "Oh Sire." I heard him sigh. Scoldingly mockingly, I whispered 'Oy quit calling me Sire."

Ianto smiled at me " I know its only been a couple of days since I was here but... " I stopped him "Three days away from my Yani,To me is a eternity." He blushed that sweet blush that was one of the meny things that I love about my best friend. I picked up his overnight case and took his hand in my free hand "Come on lets get you settled, you hungry?" He nodded "A little." I smiled as we walked along" well what say we go to the Rift for lunch, then go from there."

the next part will be in Ianto's pov.

I looked at him puzzled "Don't you have classes?" Jack shook his head "No,Its exam week and all my exams are on tuesday and wednesday. English literature and history Maths and Science on wednesday then I am finished. Then on friday, its the after exams end of the School year big blowout party at the Pink alien. "

He put his arm about my waist " And I am gonna have the hottest guy on my arm there." Jack gently kissed my cheek and we soon got to his truck and made our way to The we sat at the table, I smiled as Jack took my hand in his." Jack your staring" He looked at me dreamily"Am I?" I sighed as I felt his thumb gently caressing my own."Yes you are. Not that I complaining." Unwittingly, I yawn. "Sorry ." Jack smiled "Am i keeping you up?" I laughed "No, Think i am just tired." He rose and then extended his hand. "Well lets get you back to my room for a nap then " I chuckled as I spoke teasingly. "OH a nap is that what they are calling it these days."

ok weird spot but there will be more.

promise.

white, special? what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

Jack rose and then extended his hand. "Well lets get you back to my room for a nap then " I chuckled as I spoke teasingly. "OH a nap is that what they are calling it these days." He winked "You know it." I laughed as he lead me out the door and said good bye to Rose as we got to Jack's dorm room.

We sat down one of the beds. We had stripped down to our boxers and t shirts. Jack held my hands in his. "Ianto, I I .."He brought them to his lips. 'Ianto, i want to lay naked in your arms. I know you're not ready to make love but I just want to hold your bare body close to mine. Would you.. may I? I promise to be a gentleman . I just need to hold you. Nothing more."

He gentle touched my cheek " Yani on our friendship , I promise I would never hurt or pressure you. May I hold my best friend?" I stood up and took off my shirt. "Your wish is my command Sire." We stripped off our clothes, my heart raced as I lay in Jack's embrace.'Oh stop it, Jones. this isn't the first time you have been naked in front of Jack . Nor is it the first time you have cuddled with him in his bed.'

the voice in my head chastised, I sighed as I felt my prince's fingers caress my bare arms.I nestled in his arms with my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as he kiss my forehead. I felt his hand resting on the small of my back. Again I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

ok weird spot hope you like.

more to come.

again since i had our boys have their first time in Ianto and the prince, thought i would at least have them cuddle and perhaps might even have them do more then cuddle and kiss but not make love , Winks at least not yet winks.

white? special?

hope you like.


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed as I felt my prince's fingers caress my bare arms.I nestled in his arms with my head on his chest. and closed my eyes as he kiss my forehead. I felt his hand resting on the small of my back. Again I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

the next part is in Jack's pov

As I watch him sleep, I nuzzled my nose in his hair and breathed in his scent. Our arms rested comfortably around each other's bare body. I thought about what drew me to him. Part was the fact that he didn't cowtow to me or suck up to me. Where our classmates and most of the townspeople would be all "Yes sire, No sire Thank you sire. May I carry your books, may I kiss your ass Sire." Alot of people would tell ya that is a great thing but I personally found it to be annoying sometimes.

With Ianto I found it was different. I was still his prince but he treated me as an equal. In our friendship, he made me carry my own stood by each other through thick and thin. I had stood by him during his abusive relationship with Mark,( Mark had tried to come between our had tried to keep us apart.)But I had figured out what was going on, and had rode to my Yani's rescue when he had tried to free himself from Mark.

As I lay there in his arms his bare body pressed to mine. I made the decision that once we were back home, I would tell my best friend that I loved him and wanted to be his for ever.

"Jack?" I smiled as he slowly opened his eyes "Hi." I gently kissed his lips. My hand inadvertently made its way down to his cock and gently began to caress it. Ianto drew in his breath but at the same time he didn't protest. "Yani? Is this ok? Give me the word and I will stop." As if in response he began to kiss my chest with soft butterfly kisses. He then stopped and looked at me as he spoke queitly " Jack I want you to touch me, but I don't want to make love. Is that alright?"

I hold him close and whisper in his ear."Yani I told you, You call the shots here. I only want to hold you. " He looked at me with what I often called his Doe eyes I continued, "At this moment you are My prince and I am but your humble servant. How may I serve you?" then I cheekily added "Sire." He laughed as he kissed me "Oy quit calling me Sire.".

ok another weird spot.

Well White? how was that?( want more cuddling? or shall the boys go for long walks and mix with Jack's class mates? or maybe both?)

there will be more.


	18. Chapter 18

I hold him close and whisper in his ear."Yani I told you, You call the shots here. I only want to hold you. " He looked at me with what I often called his Doe eyes I continued, "At this moment you are My prince and I am but your humble servant. How may I serve you?" then I cheekily added "Sire." He laughed as he kissed me "Oy quit calling me Sire.".

this part will be in Ianto's pov

"Come on Yani. Please? For me?" I rolled my eyes "No Jack , and no amount of pouting by you is going to get me to either," He nudged me " Come on Yani. Please you know you can't resist me when I pout."" We were walking the main street of Maxwell heading for the Pink alien to meet up with a group of Jack's classmates .

I glared at him "Jack I don't care if it is karaokie night. I am not and I repeat going to sing. and I am warning you if you try and slip me a sneaky pete in my drink to night, Jack Harkness . I will be on the first train home in the morning. Have I made my self clear?" He laughed but held up his hands .

"Ok ok Yani you win." I smiled as I put my arm about his waist "Sire, would you sing for me tonight?" Jack smiled and took hold of my hand and bought it to his lips"Your wish is my command."he kissed my hand which sent thrills through my body down to my toes. I smiled "I look forward to it." He gently drew my lips to his own and placed on them the softest gentlest kiss i have ever gotten from him.

He looked at me expectantly "Yani, do you want to go back to the dorm ." Part of me screamed yes yes yes I want to go back to your dorm room and give my self to you." But out loud I smiled "No we better not . They are expecting us."

He took hold of my hand and we headed in side. We made our way through the crowd to the table where our friends were waiting. Rose Tyler greeted us "Ianto! Hello you handsome stack of pancakes . How are you. Is it friday all ready? " I smiled shly as Jack hung his arm over my shouder possessively."Oy Back off Rosie Posie. This boy is mine. "

I rolled my eyes as he pulled out my chair for me. "Your chair , my liege." Susie Costello rolled her eyes as Jack nuzzled my neck as he sat down beside me , he still had his arm about my waist.."Hi kids." I looked up as a cute red head girl approached the table. Jack rolled his eyes and greeted her "Hey Sally."

Sally Bowles leaned over to face Jack giving us both a good view of her chest."Jackie, Ianto darlings. have either of you got a cigerette darlings, I am absolutely desperate." She flounced down in dramatic fashion. Sally was the female verson of Jack, she flirted with every one . She also dressed outlandishly and had all the straight boys panting over her.

Jack glanced at me and again he rolled his eyes as he took out a packet of Camels and held one out to her" Here you go Sally. Nice set of beads by the way." She glanced down at her own chest and smiled "They are nice aren't they darling."

ok weird spot and weird girl.

i borrowed her from the movie musical Cabaret.

more of the evening to come.

white? Special?

anyone ? who should be at the club. Suggestion?


	19. Chapter 19

Jack glanced at me and again he rolled his eyes as he took out a packet of Camels and held one out to her" Here you go Sally. Nice set of beads by the way." She glanced down at her own chest and smiled "They are nice, aren't they darling."

As I sit in the posh booth at the Pink Alien. Jack's arms were firmly but gently draped around my waist. I leaned back against his chest. Jack took a drag from the cigerette he held in his hand.( it was one of the few things Jack couldn't get away with in front of his mother) We never ever smoked at Torchwood manor. Jack's mother forbade it.

My parents were a little more lenient then the King and Queen . I never smoked at home. I could smoke in front of my parents, and I could even smoke in the house and in my room. But I chose not to. Jack had tried to smoke in my room a couple of times but I forbade it. When he asked "Come on Yani why not? We can open a window) I told him no,and that it was for one reason. I didn't want the smell of cigerettes in my room or in my clothes.

But when we were out, we would share two. That was our limit. I watched as Jack lite the cigarette and took a drag from it. He then held it out to me. I took hold of his hand, and brought the cigarette to my lips and also took a drag. As I did, my lips grazed his fingers, causing him to sigh contently ."Yani." We then looked at each other and shared a secret look like we often did.

We then watched as people drunk and sober amble up on stage and tempt to sing. Jack leaned in and whispered ( his breath deliciously tickling my ear) "My turn." He then made his way up to the microphone. He smiled at me and began the song.

SWEET LITTLE YANI, YOU'D KNOW HIM , IF YOU SEE HIM. BLUE EYES AND CURLY HAIR. HIS CHEEKS ARE ROSEY AND HAS A CUTE BUTTON NOSEY. MAN THAT LITTLE BOY IS FINE.

I blush as I feel all eyes on me, Jack then blew me a kiss as he continued .

NEVER KNEW A BOY LIKE MY YANI. HIS NAME DRIVES ME INSANE. SWEET LITTLE BOY , THATS MY YANI. MAN THAT BOY IS FINE.

Jack then came down to where I sat and took hold of my hand and despite my protests managed to get me on stage with him . he sat me down on the chair that was on stage and then continued his song.

ME AND YANI GO FOR A RIDE OH OH OH I FEEL ALL FUNNY INSIDE. THEN YANI WHISPERS IN MY EAR. OH OH OH OH I LOVE YOU YANI DEAR.

I looked at him in shock. Had Jack just told me he loved me. Or was it part of the song. Yes that was it. It was only part of the song. Jack couldn't love me the way I loved him. Could he? In answer he gave me the Harkness wink and then the smile he reserved for me.

YANI SAID HE LOVES ME SAID HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME. OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL NEVER DIE. WE'RE SO DOGGONE HAPPY JUST BEING AROUND TOGETHER. MAN MY YANI IS FINE.

Jack ended the song and bent down beside me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me .He then whisper 'I want to go home. how bout it?"

ok weird spot.

hope its ok.

well white what do you think? special?

and i think there might be some more naked cuddling, or semi nude.

oh and white there will be a blow out party. before the boys head for Boeshane


	20. Chapter 20

It was only part of the song. Jack couldn't love me the way I loved him. Could he? In answer he gave me the Harkness wink and then the smile he reserved for me.

YANI SAID HE LOVES ME SAID HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME. OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL NEVER DIE. WE'RE SO DOGGONE HAPPY JUST BEING AROUND TOGETHER. MAN MY YANI IS FINE.

Jack ended the song and bent down beside me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me .He then whisper 'I want to go home. how bout it?" He smiled that thousand watt smile that had charmed me every day of my boyhood. Something in me knew that smile would continue to charm me even when I reach my adulthood. Jack kissed my cheek, then rose and extended his hand. I stood but before I took his hand I whispered in his ear " Sing one more for me, my fair prince."He smiled as he touched my cheek.

"Your wish is my command,Yani." He put his arms around my waist, I barely heard the crowd , as far as I was concerned we were alone on that stage. Only thing I was aware of was that I was in the arms of my Prince Charming with people watching but I didn't care.I was with the man who now and forever would have my heart. He held me close and began to sing.(in my mind I felt my prince was singing just to me)

I WASN'T JEALOUS BEFORE WE MET. NOW EVERY BOY I SEE IS A POTENTIAL THREAT. AND I'M POSSESSIVE , I KNOW IT ISN'T NICE. YOU'VE HEARD ME SAYING THAT SMOKING IS MY ONLY VICE. BUT NOW IT ISN'T TRUE. NOW EVERYTHING IS NEW. I NOW BEG OF YOU.

PLEASE DON'T GO WAISTING YOUR EMOTION. PLEASE LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME.. PLEASE LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME. DON'T GO SHARING YOUR DEVOTION. PLEASE LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME.

Then part of me knew perhaps it was my heart knew that my prince loved me. Suddenly that something in me( again perhaps it was my heart) wanted to let him know how I felt. Plucking up my courage then and there, I grabbed hold of his hand that held the mic and brought in in front of my own lips. . I gazed in to my prince's face and began to sing.

I USE TO THINK I WAS SENSIBLE . BUT NOW I KNOW THAT THE TRUTH ISN'T INCOMPREHENSIBLE. CAUSE EVERYTHING IS NEW, AND I FIND THAT EVERYTHING IS YOU.I FIND THAT EVERYTHING I'VE LEARNED HAS BEEN OVERTURNED. BUT WHAT CAN I DO. I BEG OF YOU. LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME.

We looked at each other in wonder . We had just taken ( we both knew) a baby step on the road to exploring our true feelings for each other . We smiled as we finished the song.

PLEASE DON'T GO WAISTING YOUR EMOTION. LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME. PLEASE DON'T GO SHARING YOUR DEVOTION. LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME.

We then kissed softly but fully. Our foreheads touching, we then gazed at each other contently and I spoke softly in to his ears "Now I am ready to go back to your dorm."

ok what do you think?

and yes there will be more chaps?

White? special?

hope you like. the song is lay all your love on me ( tweeked of course) by abba.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I opened my eyes sleepily, and looked around the room. I smiled as my eyes came apon the sleeping form of my prince. He lay on the other twin bed and was sound asleep. He lay on his stomach, the only thing covering his nude body was the bed sheet which was barely covering it. He was snoring softly and mumbling in his slumber. I smiled and blushed as I heard the odd"I wuve you yani. kiss me Yani."

Quietly as not to wake my sleeping prince I rose from my own bed and padded softly to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my I finished I headed back to bed. As I did, I saw that my Prince was awake and sitting up fully naked. He lay against the pillow as he smiled broadly at me and whistled wolfishly. " Oh now thats how I like to be greeting in the morning. By my most handsome subject. A very Naked Yani." He clapped his hands playfully "Peel me a grape. By order of your PRINCE."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the twin bed "Oh SHUT UP. and move it or lose it toots." I got in beside him and he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and smiled "Good morning Sire." He frowned at me mockingly" Yani, do you see my father here in this room. Well do you?"

I bowed my head but smiled knowingly, I knew where this was going. Unlike most people I could read Jack like a book. No one else including Jack's parent knew Jack's highs and lows like i did. I had been schooled in the How to be the Prince's best friend handbook. His highs and lows were almost second nature to me now. "No, SIRE." Again I knew the response I would get.

My prince didn't disappoint. He looked at me stubornly "Then will you please Stop FUCKING calling me SIRE. I said it before and I will say it again. My FATHER is king not me." I laughed as i saluted him "Sire yes Sire."Laughing as he made a fist" One of these days, one of these days Yani. POW right in the kisser." I put my head on his bare chest and made lazy circles on his chest and closed my eyes "Promises , Promises."

ok this is a filler chap. hope you like.

white? special? what cha think?

there will be more and ohh the original ianto and the prince chaps are trying to get done.

enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

I put my head on his bare chest and made lazy circles on his chest and closed my eyes "Promises , Promises." We soon fell asleep.

the next part is in Jack's point of view.

A few hours later I was jolted awake by Ianto's cries for help. I looked over and saw that he was still asleep but was calling out. "No please Mark please stop. I don't want this please stop. Help me help me ... JACK HELP ME PLEASE nOOOOOOOO NOOOO." I put my arm around him "Ianto Ianto, wake up wake ok. I'm here, Yani." I gently shook him awake "Yani, its me its me Jack. I'm here for you. I need you to wake up please." I watched as his eyes flew open and sat up and looked around unfocus."Jack?"

I put my arm around him"I'm here yani. It was a dream. Mark can't hurt you." I gently kissed his cheek as he settled back in to my arms and sighed sadly. "Oh Jack, I dreamt that Mark came after me.." He put his head on my chest as i spoke soothingly "Shhh it's ok shhhh. I have you now. You're safe. I vow no one will hurt my Ianto. I so swear it."He raised his head and looked at me and smiled his shy smile that had charmed this prince's heart. He softly spoke " My handsome prince. " He put his head back on my chest and we held each other close I heard him sigh and speak. "You're my hero, Sire and you always will be," and then he drifted off to sleep.

ok weird spot.

there will be more.

what do you think? again this is a filler chap.

hope you like.

white? Special?

sorry bout the ianto angst in this chap but our prince is looking after our yani and i will look after both of them i promise on jack's coat.


	23. Chapter 23

He raised his head and looked at me and smiled his shy smile that had charmed this prince's spoke " My handsome prince. " He put his head back on my chest and we held each other close I heard him sigh and speak. "You're my hero, Sire and you always will be," and then he drifted off to sleep.

this next bit is in third party.

As they walked along the boardwalk in the local park a little while later. Jack marveled at the way holding Ianto's hand felt. It was although Ianto was made to fit him. Made perfectly to measure. They also shared light kisses. Again Jack marveled at the way kissing his best friend just felt right. They still weren't a official couple yet. But each were taking small steps towards one another and their feelings.

They walked along in a comfortable silence. At one point Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder while Jack had his arm around Ianto's waist. His index finger loped through the belt lope on Ianto's jeans.

Soon they sat down on a near by bench that looked out over the lake. His head still resting on Jack's shoulder as they sat sipping lemonade that they had bought from a local cafe. Jack put a drop of brandy in his and offered to do the same for Ianto's."Want a dash of sneaky pete?" Ianto laughed as he shook his head.

"No thanks. I like my lemonade to taste like lemonade not cough medicine . But you go ahead." Jack laughed as he put his arm around Ianto. They sat cuddling , sharing the odd kiss, and just enjoying the day and each other's company.

Jack smiled as he gazed contently at the beautiful man who sat on the bench beside him now. Ianto returned his gaze"Sire your staring again." Jack smiled coyly at him" "Am I?" Ianto nodded "Yep." Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's cheek and he drew him close." Sorry Yani. I can't help it. You just look so sweet and sexy sitting there and I can't help not staring." Ianto could not help blushing as Jack edged in even closer"Can I have a kiss? Please." Ianto smiled ' Like you have to ask." Jack forged innocence."I am a gentleman and a gentleman always asks permisson." They both looked at each other and begain to laugh. "Well in that case since you said please and all."

This next bit is in Ianto's pov.

Jack gently took my face in his hands and placed on my lips a sweet lovers kiss. I sighed as his tongue sought and gained entrance to my mouth. It was at that moment that convinced me that my heart was no longer mine. And that perhaps it never really was.

ok weird spot.

how wild should the end of school blow out party get?


	24. Chapter 24

Jack gently took my face in his hands and placed on my lips a sweet lovers kiss. I sighed as his tongue sought and gained entrance to my mouth. It was at that moment that convinced me that my heart was no longer mine. And that perhaps it never really was.

The week went quickly Jack got through his exams with my help. Just like at home I helped him study for each one. After his last one on wednesday ,I had gone to the building the exam was in to pick him up. I sat outside on a near by bench. I had just sat down when my phone went off. I smiled as I looked at the message. FREE AT LAST FREE AT LAST.

I smiled, as I sent a message. HUNGRY?" The response 'Famished." I was about to respond when I saw a familar figure hurrying out the door. I smiled as it came towards me. I saw the person's eyes light up once they spotted me. Again I thought to my self "I really like that coat."

Jack sat down beside me and whispered "Hello," We kissed and I spoke " Would you care to join me for lunch Sire."He held me close and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Are you on the menu?" I laughed as we got took hold of my hand. We walked to his car in the student parking lot. We got in and I slide over and rested my head on his shoulder. We drove for a bit. Then he spoke "Hey Ianto , what do you say instead of catching the train home on sunday , we leave tomorrow on a road trip home? And drive cross country?"

ok every one your choice here . should our boys go for a road trip. or stay till the party ? a road trip could be fun.

sorry for the short chap but i had to get one done. white?


	25. Chapter 25

We walked to his car in the student parking lot. We got in and I slide over and rested my head on his shoulder. We drove for a bit. Then he spoke"Hey Ianto, what do you say instead of catching the train home on sunday, we leave tomorrow on a road trip home? And drive cross country? We can throw some clothes in a couple of over night bags, and hit the open road. Whadda say?"

I looked in to his eager face. A road trip would be fun. Since we didn't have to worry about Jack's belongings since his mother was sending the royal staff to take care of that. I nodded "Sure why not."

Jack grinned as he pulled in the driveway of the Rift. He parked the truck and we got out. He put his arm around my waist and we walked together into the resturant. All the while Jack nuzzled my neck. We had just sat down and Jack kissed me and sat back. He leaned forward with his chin in his hand and gazed at me contently. "You are sooo kissable." He leaned over and kissed me again. I sighed as his fingers gently touched my cheek.

He was making it so easy to fall in love with him. But then I was already in love with my prince. How I wanted to tell him, wanting to find the courage to give my self to him. But I couldn't get my courage to that point.

I spoke as we held hands across the table." So what are we gonna do our last night here? " Jack smiled and looked at me shyly, yet coyly as he brought my one hand to his lips and grazed it gently.

"Well since we are packed, we have the night off. So how be we go out to the Pink Alien for dinner and some dancing then back to the dorm for some alone time." He grinned wickedly "Can we, umm you know dabble?" He ran his fingers up and down my arm.

I blushed all kinds of red as Rose who had heard this statement chuckled "Oh Dabble? Is that what they are calling it these days?" Jack grinned at this as he winked at her impishly "You know it. Wanna know what his dabbling is like there Rosie posie? " I blushed deeply and swatted Jack's hand as Rose giggled again" Stop it sire, you nut." Jack smiled as he leaned over to kiss me softly. "I might be a nut, Ianto Jones. But I am so your nut. I have been since we were five. And you know it." I had to laugh at this. "Crap." I thought " he had me there. "

He then looked at me seriously as he put his hand on mine " Yani? Would you...Would you allow me to take you out on a date tonight?" I smiled as I nodded "I'd like that." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled the famous Royal Harkness smile that had won him both my friendship and my heart.

I watched as he got up and extended his hand to me. I rose and took his hand. He drew me to his side and held me close. He gently nuzzled my ear. This caused me to moan as I felt his warm breath caressed my cool skin. He then lead me out the door and we made our way back to his dorm room. We walked down the main street, Jack had his arm snaked around my waist and had his index finger looped through my jeans beltloop. I felt the rest of his hand resting on my ass. When we got to his dorm room we showered and got ready for our Date.

That night on our date, my prince was ever the gentleman. He opened my doors for me, fussed over me. Paying me endless compliments. He made sure I was in no want. It was as if he was trying to court me. He had even presented me with a Red Rose at the begining of the evening. Something in me suspected he did have feelings for me, but at the time I wasn't sure how deep they went. Truth be told I wasn't sure about my own feelings were. So I had no clue what his feelings were.

As we danced, Jack held me close. We shared kisses and touches and smiled at each other. I closed my eyes again as I felt his soft warm breath on my bare neck. He kissed my neck,and his hands gently stroking my ass. How I longed to be naked as he did it. I vowed that some how , some way when we got home I would tell my prince how I felt about him and offer my self to him.

We gazed at each other pressed his body close to mine as he murmured in my ear." I love being with you Yani." I was about to respond but then something caught my eye." Jack isn't that your uncle?" Jack glanced over at a cosy corner booth . He looked back at me a huge smile on his face "Why yes it is and will you look at that Yani . he is kissing a man. " Jack looked again at the couple at the table. His eyes widened with shock but they still had a hint of impishness.

"Oh my god Ianto. Its John Hart, my uncle is kissing John Hart." Still grinning impishly Jack took hold of my hand as he pulled me over to the table where his targets sat. " Come on Yani, lets go say hello." In spite of my protest, we went over to where Jack's uncle Captain Jackson Harkness ( who Jack was named for) and John sat.

By the look of things they were pretty cosy. The two were sitting next to each other in the booth. Their arms around each other tightly. They were just sharing a intence kiss when we came up to the table. I over heard Jackson moan in pleasure in the kiss and John sighed "Please Jackson take me home. I want to make love to you. Please." John had a look of such longing that made me forget that he was known as the bloke who would shag any thing, even a poodle.

Jack had once told me that John had tried to make out with him but Jack had turned him down flat. John could be arrogant too. He had often bragged about his conquests, ( both male and female) But I saw nothing of that person in his face now. I saw his eyes filled with desire for Jack's uncle. I could tell the two men were in love. Jackson touched his cheek and once again kissed him intently. Seeing this private exchange,I tried to stop Jack from going over.

"Jack,come on lets go. Lets leave them alone. Ok? We are suppose to be on our date remember?" I took hold of his hand and tried to lead him back to our table. But before I could stop him, Jack had flounced down in the seat across from his uncle. My prince had a grin on his face. A grin that I knew meant he was up to no good. Great I thought I'll never get him out of here now.

"Well well what do we have here? Isn't this nice and cozy." Jack then pulled me down beside him , still grinning . I saw Jackson look at John then to me then responded to Jack "Jack. What a surprise. Ianto hello." Jack grinned as he looked over at his uncle"Hiya uncle Jack."

Still smirking he looked over at John then back to his uncle. " So Uncle Jackson tell me something. just how close are you two huh? Are you being a little good "Wife." Hart? " Still smirking Jack then asked " So unc whats the sex like ..."

I rolled my eyes as I swatted him. "Jack! stop it." Jack looked at me and made a face, as he rubbed the spot on his arms."Ow. Yani! What the hell did you do that for.?" I gave him a stern look "Jack we don't ask questions like that." He pouted that pretty pout he knew always worked on me. "I do."

I had to smile at this . He did ask questions about other people's sex lives that other people would only ask in private or wouldn't ask at all. Captain Harkness held up his hand "Ianto its ok really."

John spoke " Oh fuck off Hardness,why don't you get lost and take Icandie with you. As you can see we're abit busy. Arent we pookie?" With that , John turned back and begain nuzzling The Captain's neck. This causing Jackson to blush deeply as John ignored us and began quietly kissing Jackson's neck.

As John did this , Jackson ( blushing slightly) put his arm around John as he looked at us. "Jack, Not that its any of your business, but if you must know, John and I have been seeing each other for a year , in fact he moved in with me a few months are a couple." I watched John put his head on Jackson's shoulder and looked at us and smiled. Jackson took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He then looked over at Jack and I.

I glanced over at Jack who still had a smirk on his face. I knew I had to do something to shut Jack up. So I did the one thing I knew would. I drew Jack's face to my lips and kissed him. At first he looked stuned, then suddenly his hands were in my hair and he soon responded readily to the kiss."mmmmm ..." I broke the kiss and smiled at my prince. I then looked over at his uncle and John and smiled at them " Now if you two will excuse us. Jack we are leaving. NOW."

I then got up and looked down at Jack who hadn't moved . I spoke again looking at him."Jack, lets go. You promised me dinner and dancing." He didn't move. "In a minute Yani. I just want to..." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Jackson Andrew Harkness if you don't come with me right now. I am going to go back to your dorm room , and pack my bag, and i will be on the first train back to Boeshane. Have I made myself clear? SIRE?"

uh ohhhhhhhhh. Middle name... Jack you are in troubllllllle. and you also got called Sire ( not a good sign.) winks. Will Jack behive him self and go with His yani quietly. please this is jack we are talking about.

by the way Uncle Jackson is Captain Jack Harkness. ( not the prince) the one from the Captain Jack Harkness epp. What do we think of him with John? would you like to see more of him and Jackson? a more intimate scene? or would you like a double date with Jack and Ianto?

please review. i;ll give you a xmas cookie.


	26. Chapter 26

I then got up and looked down at Jack who hadn't moved . I spoke again looking at him."Jack, lets go. You promised me dinner and dancing." He didn't move. "In a minute Yani. I just want to..." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Jackson Andrew Harkness if you don't come with me right now. I am going to go back to your dorm room , and pack my bag, and I will be on the first train back to Boeshane. Have I made myself clear? SIRE?"

This next part is in Jack's pov.

I looked at Ianto and gulped. Only two people ever used my middle name. My mother, and Ianto and only when I was in deep trouble. I could see by the look on Ianto's face that he meant business. Part of me wanted to stay and needle Uncle Jackson and John some more about their relationship. .But I didn't want to anger my best friend. As Ianto glared at me and tapped his foot, I knew he would hold true to his threat about going home to Boshane in the morning without me.

I rose and quickly went to Ianto's side and put my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I also add the Harkness smile. I saw him roll his eyes as I nuzzled his neck, which also got me a sigh of contentment.

We looked at each other and locked eyes . I took his face in my hands and gently kissed him. He looked at me and smiled as again I nuzzled his neck. We then said good bye to my Uncle Jackson and John. Ianto then took hold of my hand and lead me back to our table.

After we had sat down, I took hold of his hand and began caressing his fingers and gave him my best little boy look and voice. "You mad?" He looked at me and smiled warmly " "No Jack,I'm not mad at you." He caressed my cheek with his hand and then kissed it. He spoke softly "Shall we continue our night out, my lord?"

We spent the rest of the date,holding hands, and dancing. We shared kisses and just enjoyed each others company. I held Ianto close as we danced, he rested his head on my shoulder. All I could think of was how much I loved him and how I longed to tell him. I heard him whisper in my ear "Sire , I want to go back to your dorm. I want for us to be alone. Just the two of us."

Ok i know this is short and in a weird spot, but i've been a little slack on writing for My Ianto and the Prince universe. but i intend on writing more for all my unis. At least I will give it my best try... ( again Jack's uncle is being played by the real Captain Jack Harkness, the one from the epp with the same name.)

hope you like this chap...


	27. Chapter 27

A hour later found them back at Jack's dorm room. They got ready for bed . As they got in the two twin beds(which they had pushed together)Jack put his arms around his best friend and held him close. This made Ianto sigh contently as they lay there in the still darkness. "Yani, you ever think of getting married? And having kids?"

Ianto looked at his best friend , then put his head down on Jack's now bare absentmindedly ran his fingers over Jack's bare skin grazing his nipple. This caused Jack to sigh contently. Ianto spoke "Sure ,who doesn't..Why Sire? You have some one in mind?"

Jack looked at his best friend and smiled."I do have some one in mind Yani, but I'm not sure he feels the same way about me." Ianto smiled at the young prince then he put his head back down on Jack's chest. The two both knew several of their class mates both male and female who were interested in dating the Torchwood prince , even some who had their hearts set on marrying Jack. The young prince was known as the King of flirts in the Boshane province.

Ianto was not jealous of this. He knew his place as Jack's best friend was safe. Since the events with Mark ,both Ianto and Jack were very protective of their friendship. Ianto had also become a member of the royal family when he was five and befriended the prince in the school play ground. The young prince had,( unbeknown by Ianto) had lost his heart to the little welsh boy who had given him one of his Peanut butter sandwiches. They became fast friends. Jack's parents the King and Queen were very fond of the young welsh man who seemed to be a very calming influence on their son.

"What is he like ...the person who has your heart?"Ianto asked sleepily as he closed his smiled as he kissed the top of Ianto's head as he ran his fingers over Ianto's bare skin. " He is one of the most handsome lads in the Boshane province. I fell in love with him ,all most the day we met. And I fully intended on asking him out when I get back home."  
Ianto nodded sleepily at this "Who ever it is ,will be very lucky Sire." He soon drifted off to sleep.  
Jack watched him for a few minutes. He then kissed Ianto's forehead as he murmured quietly "It's I who will be the lucky one ,my Yani. If you accept my heart." He soon fell asleep as well. He dreamt of the day in which he could finally declare his love for his best friend .  
The next morning Jack woke up to find he was alone in the bed. He could hear the water in the bathroom running. He then heard it stop. Jack was just about to get up when Ianto came out of the bathroom with a large towel draped around his hips.  
.Jack whistled wolfishly which caused Ianto to blush deeply. "Shut up Sire. Time to get up. " Jack grinned as he muttered "You are so bossy , how dare you try and tell your future king what to do. I should have you horse whipped. And quit calling me Sire,,,, God damn it."  
Ianto rolled his eyes at this. "What ever Sire."

Jack leapt off the bed and bounded over to where Ianto stood. He then grabbed hold of his best friend and pulled him close. He playfully put his hands on Ianto 's ass. Jack spoke breathlessly " You are my favorite subject Jones,Ianto Jones." as he started to stroke said ass gently. Jack then began to give Ianto's bare neck soft kisses.

Ianto could feel himself getting hard under the towel around his hips as a soft moan escaped his lips as Jack's hand roamed freely over Ianto's ass ..How he loved his prince. How Ianto wished he had the nerve to take off the towel and offer himself to Jack. How the young welsh man wanted his prince to take him right there and make love to him, claim Ianto as his. "Perhaps..."Ianto thought "When we get home, I will find a way to tell him how I feel."  
Groaning quietly as Jack's fingers touched his ass,Ianto reluctantly pushed Jack away tenderly and looked at him."Come on Sire ,time to get ready .We have a long drive ahead of us. " Jack gave Ianto one last kiss then whipped off his own pj bottoms. Jack then went sauntering in to the bath room wiggling his ass as he did. Thus giving Ianto a clear view of the prince's bare ass before Jack closed the door.  
Before they left,they stopped off at the Rift for breakfast. Rose greeted them warmly "Hey guys why so early?" as she poured them each a cup of coffee.  
Ianto smiled at Rose as he accepted the coffee gratefully "Good morning". Jack grinned at her as he returned the greeting."Hey Rosie . On our way home to Boshane. Just thought we'd stop by to have breakfast at one of our favourite restaurants ."Rose laughed at this as she took their order. She then left them to get the order.

Jack reached over and took hold of Ianto's hand and gazed contently at his best friend. Ianto blushed slightly. "Sire you're staring." Jack smiled "Can't help it." Ianto returned the smile. Jack then leaned over. " Is it ok if I kiss my best friend." Ianto smiled shyly but still nodded. Jack much to Ianto's surprise gently cupped his friend's face in his hands and placed on his lips a soft lover's kiss. This kiss sent a thrill through Ianto's body right down to his toes. Their tongues met and mated as one. Ianto sighed contently " Oh the thrills and chills going through me . Should I tell him now..."

They broke the kiss, as they looked at each other and shared a secret look. Ianto then excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he walked away from the booth he heard his prince whistle. Ianto looked over his shoulder and winked impishly at his Prince. Jack watched him go then turned back to the found Rose sitting across from him with her arms folded across her chest and giving him a bemused frowned at her " What?" Rose rolled her eyes as she leaned in close to Jack " So when are you gonna tell that gorgeous stack of pancakes that you are crazy about him. "

ok Pcjanto this is for you... huggg and no worries the future Boshane princess will be born... just wanted to finish this chap about her daddy and Taddie's pre courting days..

my new years res is to tend to all my bunnies... i am like marty from the movie grease "Hopelessly devoted to each and every one...


End file.
